Dune Sea
by suzie2b
Summary: Adventure. Drama. Yeah, it's pretty much all there. The Rat Patrol is tasked with finding out what the spotters spotted.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Dune Sea**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Spotter planes had reported German activity, possibly a battalion, eighty-five kilometers from the allied border of N sector. Captain Boggs sent the Rat Patrol out to discover what the Germans were up to.**

 **It was an area that could only be described as a rolling sea of sand. Hiding an encampment as large as a battalion wouldn't be too difficult among the tall dunes.**

 **Sergeant Troy had Hitch and Tully drive an erratic but careful course through the dunes in an effort to avoid any German patrols that had been seen by the spotters. It added several hours to their driving time, but in the long run it was the safest option.**

 **By midafternoon they had found what they were looking for and Troy and Moffitt were lying on their bellies on top of a dune overlooking the well camouflaged encampment below.**

 **Troy and Moffitt were using binoculars to survey the camp. Troy said, "What do you think?"**

 **Moffitt replied, "Well, it's surely not a battalion. I'm guessing it's a medium sized company of perhaps 150 to 175 men."**

 **Troy nodded. "That's my guess too. It looks like they're well-armed too."**

 **Then they saw a captain walk out of a tent and begin to give orders to some men. Moffitt said, "It's Dietrich."**

 **Troy said, "Yeah. We need to find out what he's doing out here."**

 **Being careful not to be seen the two sergeants rolled, slid, and then walked down to the jeeps and their two men.**

 **Hitch said, "I take it we've found them."**

 **Troy gave a nod. "Yep. It's one of Captain Dietrich's companies."**

 **Moffitt added, "175 men at most is our guess. Well camouflaged and armed with several tanks, mortar launchers, and other means of destruction."**

 **Tully asked, "Any idea what they're doing out here?"**

 **Troy replied, "Not yet, but we'll try to find out tonight. Whatever they're up to can't be good for our side."**

 **The night was moonless and that extra bit of darkness worked in the Rat Patrol's favor. Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully moved silently through the camp to the only tent that was lit. It held radio equipment and a table with strategic charts spread out on it.**

 **Troy quietly entered the tent to discover the radio operator leaning back in his chair with his feet up, asleep at his post. After he used the cord of the headset the operator was wearing to choke him, Troy disabled the radio and whispered, "Hitch, Tully, watch the door." He joined Moffitt at the table with the charts. "What is it?"**

 **Moffitt said, "Looks like Dietrich is preparing a push to take N sector. From the looks of these charts he must be waiting for reinforcements before they try anything." He indicated some markings. "It would appear that they are going to go in from three different places."**

" **Okay, let's take this stuff and get outta here."**

 **They started to roll the charts up when Hitch whispered, "Sarge, someone's coming this way!"**

 **Troy said, "Tully, make a back door."**

 **Tully took his knife from its sheath and quickly sliced through the canvas of the tent. As Hitch followed Tully, Troy, and Moffitt out, the relief radio operator walked in. He saw the dead man with the cord still around his neck and then the sliced hole in the tent wall. As he turned to raise the alarm, he noticed that the charts were missing.**

 **While the Rat Patrol disappeared into the darkness, they heard a raised voice calling, "Alarm! Alarm!"**

 **Before Captain Dietrich could organize a search of the camp, Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully were back at the jeeps, then they headed further into the dune sea.**

 **##########################**

 **As the sun rose the next morning, Troy radioed a coded message of their findings to headquarters and was ordered to return to Dietrich's camp. They were to destroy the weaponry and make sure there would be no 'push' from the Captain while troops were being sent out to N sector for surveillance.**

 **Troy told Moffitt and Hitch of their assignment and said, "Dietrich knows it was probably us that went in last night and took his charts. He's going to be ready for us this time."**

 **Hitch said, "Then why not make it a hit and run? There's no point to being sneaky now."**

 **Troy nodded. "That may be what we do. We'll have to get back there and see if anything's changed."**

 **Moffitt looked up to see Tully sliding and running down the dune where he'd been on sentry duty. "Looks like Tully spotted something."**

 **As he came to a halt, Tully said, "German scout column just came out from behind the next dune. They'll be here any second."**

 **Troy said, "All right, let's shake it!"**

 **They had hoped to not engage in combat with the column, preferring to conserve gas and ammunition for the upcoming strike on Dietrich's encampment, but they were spotted as they sped away.**

 **A tank shell whistled through the air and hit the ground between the jeeps. As sand and shrapnel showered the four men, Hitch and Tully swerved in opposite directions.**

 **Tully had chosen the high road up one of the smaller dunes when another shell hit above the jeep, causing an avalanche of sand. The cascade turned the jeep sideways, which caused the vehicle to overturn and tumble to the bottom.**

 **Fortunately, the jeep landed on its wheels. Moffitt and Tully had been thrown out, but Moffitt was quickly on his feet. He ran to the jeep to man the 50 as Troy and Hitch tried to keep the column away from them.**

 **Troy cut down men in the halftracks with the 50 and Hitch tossed a grenade under the tank. The explosion disabled the tank and another grenade took out one of the halftracks. German soldiers that were still alive scrambled from the damaged vehicles to find refuge in the remaining two halftracks as they turned tail to run.**

 **By the time Hitch stopped the jeep next to the other one, Moffitt had climbed halfway up the dune to where Tully lay. He had carefully turned the unconscious, half buried private onto his back and was checking for injuries when Troy and Hitch joined him.**

 **Troy knelt across from Moffitt. "How bad?"**

 **Moffitt replied, "Looked like the jeep rolled over the top of him. We need to check for broken bones."**

 **Troy nodded. "Hitch, go up top and see where that column is."**

 **As Troy and Moffitt checked Tully over, Moffitt said, "He's lucky the jeep rolled in soft sand. Otherwise he'd been crushed."**

 **Troy unbuttoned Tully's shirt to check the private's ribs around a forming bruise when Tully groaned and tried to push the hands away. "Easy, Tully. Let me check things out."**

 **His eyes opened and he asked groggily, "What happened?"**

 **Moffitt started to push the sand away from Tully's legs. "The jeep overturned."**

 **Tully grimaced. "What'd it do … roll over me?"**

" **It would appear so."**

 **Troy said, "I don't feel any broken ribs, but you've got one heck of a bruise comin' on."**

 **Moffitt got Tully's left leg uncovered and checked it over. Tully didn't feel any pain there. However, when the sergeant started to scoop the sand away from the right leg, Tully jumped and let out a surprised yelp of pain. Then he groaned as pain flared in his side.**

 **Troy put a hand on Tully's shoulder. "Easy does it. Try to stay still."**

 **Moffitt slowed his efforts, carefully uncovering the leg as he noticed blood soaking the sand.**

 **Hitch made his way down to join them. "That column looks to be limping back to camp. How're you doing, Tully?"**

 **He gritted his teeth as he clenched his fists in the sand. "I'd be fine if he'd quit messin' with my leg!"**

 **Moffitt said, "Sorry, Tully, but it looks like you've got a bit of a gash here." He removed his ascot and tied it tightly around Tully's leg above the knee. "Let's get him down to the jeep so we can clean it up."**

 **Troy nodded. "Okay. Hitch, give us a hand."**

 **Moffitt said, "All right, Tully. I want you to sit up slowly. We need to make sure your back isn't injured." He and Troy supported the private as he started to sit up. Tully groaned softly and Moffitt questioned, "Your back?"**

 **Tully shook his head slowly. "My side. Back feels fine. I'm a little dizzy though."**

" **Hitch, help Troy with his shoulders. I'll support his legs."**

 **Together they carefully moved down the dune as the sand shifted under their feet. When they reached the jeeps, they set Tully down so he could lean back on a wheel.**

 **Troy sighed and looked at Hitch. "Start picking up what was thrown out of the jeep and make sure it's still in running order."**

" **Right, sarge."**

 **Moffitt retrieved a med kit and water. He got the scissors out then handed the med kit to Troy. "There's an elastic bandage in there. You wrap his ribs while I work on his leg."**

 **As Moffitt started to cut Tully's pant leg away, Troy began to wrap the bandage snuggly around him. Moffitt flushed sand from the gash in Tully's leg that went from just below his right knee down to the top of his spat.**

 **Tully asked quietly. "How bad is it, doc?"**

 **Moffitt inspected the injury and could see his tibia in a couple of spots. "It's going to need stitches."**

" **You gonna do it?"**

 **Moffitt smiled slightly. "Not this time. I've learned my lesson. With all the sand that got in there, there's too big a chance of infection."**

 **Troy finished wrapping Tully's ribs. "How's it feel? Too tight?"**

 **Tully shook his head. "It's okay."**

 **Moffitt looked at Troy. "Get a couple of blankets. I want to elevate this before I take off the tourniquet."**

 **Troy folded two blankets and as Moffitt lifted Tully's leg, he placed them under it. Then Moffitt slowly untied the ascot and watched for any bleeding. Both sergeants let out relieved sighs when there was none.**

 **Moffitt got out the alcohol and Tully frowned. "You're not going to pour it on, are you?"**

 **The sergeant smiled. "No, just going to clean the edges a bit."**

 **They heard Tully's jeep start up and he said, "Takes a lickin' and still keeps tickin'."**

 **Troy smiled. "Okay. As soon as you're bandaged up we'll find a place to hide."**

 **They drove an hour further into the desert before stopping. Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch made Tully as comfortable as possible with his bandaged leg elevated.**

 **When he was satisfied, Troy said, "Okay Moffitt, Hitch and I are going back to Dietrich's camp to see what's going on. You stay here with Tully."**

 **After Troy and Hitch left, Moffitt got a shot of morphine and knelt next to Tully, who was sitting against the jeep's wheel. "Want to lie down?"**

 **Tully took a shallow breath. "No. As long as I can breathe, I'd rather not move."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "I'm going to give you some morphine so you can rest."**

 **##########################**

 **When Troy and Hitch returned it was decided that they would go in as soon as possible. It was obvious to Troy that Dietrich was preparing to move up the timetable on the push into N sector. After all, that's what he would've done.**

 **After Troy told him he was to be left behind, Tully argued, "You can't go in with just one jeep."**

 **Troy said, "You're in no shape to drive."**

" **I can still move my foot to use the gas pedal, sarge. I can work the clutch and brake with my left."**

" **What about your ribs?"**

 **Tully replied, "You said yourself they aren't broken. They're sore, but I can manage." Troy looked skeptical. "Look, sarge, let me drive as far as the dunes outside Dietrich's camp. If I can't handle it, you can leave me there."**

 **Troy eyed him doubtfully. "And you're going to admit it if you can't handle it?"**

" **You'll be the first to know."**

 **Troy sighed. "All right, Tully."**

 **Every bump was painful for Tully as they drove once more to Captain Dietrich's encampment. Along the way he practiced using his left foot to work both the clutch and brake. It took a bit, but he finally got himself coordinated.**

 **When they arrived Troy checked on Tully, who didn't get out of the jeep. "Everything okay?"**

 **The driver nodded. "Good to go, sarge."**

 **Troy took note of the private's pale complexion. "You're sure."**

 **Tully said, "Yeah … I'm sure."**

 **Troy looked at Moffitt and Hitch. "Okay. We go in, do as much damage as possible and get out. Hitch and I will take the motor pool and tanks. Moffitt and Tully hit their supplies and munitions. Anything else is a bonus." He looked Tully in the eye. "Last chance. You gonna make it?"**

 **Tully nodded. "No problem, sarge."**

" **If you start to have a problem, get out of there. All right, let's shake it."**

 **The Rat Patrol hit the camp fast and hard. Even though the Germans were ready for the attack, they could do little to stop the jeeps with their 50 caliber machine guns and grenades.**

 **Motor pool and tanks destroyed. Check.**

 **Supplies and munitions destroyed. Check.**

 **Death and destruction all around for the Germans. Bonus.**

 **There was one last explosion as Hitch and Tully raced their jeeps away into the sunset.**

 **When they finally stopped they were far, far away from Captain Dietrich and his encampment.**

 **Moffitt hopped out of the back of the jeep to help Tully. He was moving slowly, and even in the moonlight the sergeant could see that the private was done in. "Hang on, Tully."**

 **Hitch grabbed Tully's other arm and could feel him shaking to the point of near collapse. Troy quickly put a folded blanket against the jeep's wheel for the private to lean against. Tully gritted his teeth as Moffitt and Hitch lowered him to the ground.**

 **Tully panted and held his side. "Okay … I admit it … it hurts."**

 **Hitch stood up. "I'll get the morphine."**

 **Troy knelt next to his injured private. "We'll stay here tonight and get you to a field hospital in the morning." Tully nodded silently. "Just rest."**

 **Moffitt had gotten a flashlight and was checking Tully's leg. There had been some bleeding, but very little and the sergeant quickly put a clean dressing over the wound before wrapping it in bandages.**

 **Hitch gave Tully a shot of morphine and watched as his friend drifted into oblivion.**

 **##########################**

 **The drive to the field hospital was rough on Tully. The ribs he thought were simply bruised felt as if they had shattered inside him and his leg throbbed continually. When they arrived Tully couldn't get himself out of the jeep. He waited for a stretcher and his friends lifted him carefully out of the passenger seat.**

 **Twenty-four hours later Troy walked into the busy hospital to find a bright spot among the pain and misery. Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully playing matchstick poker at Tully's bedside. Troy smiled as he looked at his men. "So who's winning?"**

 **Hitch grinned. "If we were playing for money, I'd be a rich man."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "That's why we use matchsticks."**

 **Troy looked at Tully, who was lying on the cot slightly propped up by a couple of pillows with his leg elevated. "How's it going, Tully?"**

" **It's goin', sarge."**

" **You're looking better."**

 **Tully smiled. "Since my ribs aren't broken they're letting me out of here tomorrow. But they seem to think I need to rest for a while before letting me back in the jeep."**

 **Troy chuckled. "Can't imagine why they'd think that."**

 **Tully put one of the matchsticks between his teeth. "I can't either."**

 **Moffitt asked, "Were you able to contact Captain Boggs?"**

 **Troy replied, "Yeah. He said the German's weren't expecting us to be there to cut them off. They were outnumbered so they hightailed it out of there without much fuss."**

" **What about Dietrich's group?"**

" **Never showed up. Spotters found the ruins of his camp, but there was no sign of anything or anyone moving around."**

 **Tully looked slightly concerned when he asked, "What about Charley? Is someone going to tell her what happened?"**

 **Troy nodded. "The captain said he would take care of that himself."**

 **Tully looked relieved and Hitch asked, "When's our next assignment?"**

 **Troy pulled up a chair and sat down. "Until Tully's healed up enough to take back to Ras Tanura we're on our own. Deal me in."**

 **Hitch grinned and handed the sergeant some matchsticks to get started. "Great! There's a nurse I was talking to while Tully was in surgery. I thought I'd ask her to dinner."**

 **Tully smiled as he shuffled the cards against his left thigh. "That's a new record even for you."**

 **They played cards until a nurse tried to shoo them out so Tully could rest. He yawned as he protested, "I'm okay. They don't need to leave."**

 **The nurse smiled at the pleading look. "I'll compromise. One of them can stay, but** _ **you**_ **have to rest."**

 **Troy said, "I'll stay and keep him company for a while."**

 **Moffitt and Hitch stood up. Moffitt smiled and said, "We'll see you later, Tully."**

 **As they walked away, Tully said, "Thanks for stayin', sarge."**

 **Troy knew his men all too well. He smiled as he said, "No problem, Tully. Go ahead and sleep."**


End file.
